Chocolate Syrup
by Brittanysway
Summary: Valentine Special, CaR side story: Alec and Magnus decides to finally celebrate their first Valentines Day! Which contains angel wings, chocolate syrup and a happily ever after ending. Sexual content and fluff. You don't have to have read CaR to enjoy this story.


**Side story to CaR! Because I wanted give you all something sweet and cute and here it is! The "True" ending to CaR!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chocolate Syrup**

**It** had been six months since Magnus had proposed to me and it still felt like yesterday. I sighed and looked dreamily at the black ring. Magnus had insisted of getting it resized and now it was stuck to my finger. It wasn't slipping or hanging loose, it fits perfectly like the way it should be. I touched it lightly and hold up my hand against the light and saw it glistening.

"If you keep looking at it like that," Tessa said and glanced over at me from her magazine, "you're going to be blind." I chuckled and took my hand down and looked over at her.

"I'm just in loooove," I said and sighed. I got up from the couch and sat up instead. "You know how that is."

"Yeah, but you're crazy in love," Tessa said and looked back down at her magazine. "And that can't be good for you." I smiled at her and got up to walk towards her. I lifted up her feet and sat down, placing them back down on my thighs.

"What about you and Will?" I asked and rubbed her ankles. "Aren't you going to get married?" Tessa looked up at me and put down her magazine.

"I think I need to survive this Valentine's Day first," she said. "Before I ever consider marrying him."

"It's Valentine's Day today?" I asked my eyes wide. I had completely forgotten that. Magnus and I had never really celebrated it together. It was not that we don't liked romance, we did, but instead of doing it on a special day only once a year, we did a lot. Magnus would sometimes bring me flowers and make me dinner; I would sometimes take him out or wear some branded clothes for him.

"Are you kidding?" Tessa asked and her voice sounded shocked.

"Errr, Magnus and I never really celebrated Valentine's Day," I said and shrugged, trying to say it was no big deal. "It's just never really been our thing." Tessa's jaw was still hanging down and her eyes hadn't blinked since her question. I starred at her and she kept starring. I gulped and looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable the way she was looking at me. I mean, was it really that bad that we had never done it? Never celebrated Valentine's Day? What's so special about that day anyway? It's just the day of love where you show the person you love how much you _actually_ love them. I looked back up at her and she was in the same posture as before. I shifted on my seat and took a deep breath.

"Do-do you think I should do something for him oooor-?" She finally blinked and closed her mouth.

"I do," she said and smiled. "Why not surprise him? It could be fun." She smirked at me and leaned forward. "How about you dress up as cupid?"

"As cupid?" I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to wear a diaper and angels wings? And a bow and arrow?"

"No diaper," she said and she had a spark in her eye that made me want to run away. "You're going to be completely naked, wearing a pair of white angel wings and a bow."

"No arrow?" I asked and blushed at the idea of myself actually looking like that.

"Oh baby, you're equipped enough," she said and glanced down. My eyes followed her glance and landed down on my crotch.

"Oh…" Tessa laughed and removed her feet from my grasp and got up from the couch.

"I have everything you need!" I blinked at her and she grabbed my hands, pulling me up.

"And why do you have that?" I asked and couldn't help but smirk.

"I won't answer that…"

**XxXxX**

I turned to the mirror and watched the white angel wings strapped to my back and the white underwear Tessa had told me to wear. I was holding a red plastic bow in my hand, and I felt completely stupid, but in a way I felt turned on by the idea of what could happen. I licked my bottom lip and grabbed the lip-gloss Tessa had borrowed me. It was a white gloss, because she thought lipstick would be to much, and this closs tasted of coconut. I smeared it on my lips and only then I noticed my hands were shaking.

"Darling, are you home?" I heard Magnus shout and a door close. I whirled around and looked over at the door, waiting for him to enter. I heard him greet Jem who was home as well, while Tessa and Will were out. I wanted to feel bad for him, but Jem had told me not too. He knew that the last two Valentines Day's me and Magnus had been hanging out with him and we had told him it was okay for us, but he didn't believe that. But the truth is we didn't mind. But Jem also didn't mind being alone, he liked it. I could sometimes hear him play his violin or he would go for a walk on the Blackfriars Bridge.

"Dar-" Magnus had opened the door and stopped mid in the doorframe. His eyes glanced down my body and I tried to remain in a strong posture but felt awkward. "-ling." Magnus finished and his eyes slid back up and made eye contact with me.

I placed the bow on the bed and walked towards him while I slid my thumbs down the elastic bands of my white underwear, and started to let them glide down slowly. Magnus's eyes went wide as his eyes followed my movements. The panties fall down to the ground and landed around my ankles.

"Did you bring me anything sweet home from work, babe?" I asked and licked my bottom lip and stepped out of the underwear. I leaned in close to him and licked his lips playfully. Magnus gulped and he closed the door.

"Alec?" He said like he wasn't sure it was me. My hands landed on his shirt and started to unbutton it. I kissed him slowly with small butterfly kisses.

"Yessss?" I moaned and leaned away to unbutton the last button and slide off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous caramel body. "Oh well, look at that. You did bring me something sweet." Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. I leaned down and licked his chest, kissing it and sucking on it. Tessa and I had practiced what to say and do, and frankly what I should say. I had felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was fun practicing what to say. And at the moment I thought it was going great. I moved my tongue to his nipple and took it between my teeth and licked the top. I heard Magnus gasp and his hand went through my hair.

"Alec," he said again and was about to say something else when I bit down gently on his nipple, making his voice hitch. I pulled away and looked up at him and unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops in a fast movement.

"What is it babe?" Magnus chuckled and caressed my cheek, making me blush.

"So how long did Tessa work on you?" He asked and laughed when my hands fell down my side, defeated.

"The whole day," I said and walked towards the bed and sat down. "Was it that bad?" Magnus smiled sweetly at me and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and I looked up at him.

"You know I like when you talk dirty to me. But that was just waaay too memorized," he said and touched my jaw-line with his finger. "But the outfit is-" He touched the white wings and looked down at the bow on the bed, "-cute. But where is your arrow, cupid?" I grinned and spread my legs to give him a full visual.

"Where do you think?" I asked, my voice low and Magnus looked down as he smirked.

"Read, aim, shoot," he said and bit his bottom lip. "And I did bring you something sweet home, other than me." He moved his hand behind his jeans and grabbed something from his back pocket. He showed me a bottle of chocolate syrup and I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that chocolate is a thing on Valentine's Day." I looked up at him in surprise.

"You- you actually planned on celebrating Valentines with me?"

"I thought it was about time we tried," he popped the bottle open and the sweet scent of chocolate filled the room. "And I've always wanted to try this." He turned to bottle upside down and dripped a little of chocolate on my chest. I gasped at the feeling, and looked down, watching it slide down my chest and getting lower and lower. I gulped and looked back up at him. He leaned down and let his tongue slide over my chest, taking in some of the chocolate. I moaned and grabbed his neck, pushing him closer. It was cold and wet; and incredibly hot. He leaned away and he had some chocolate on his upper lip, I was about to get up to lick it off when he did that himself.

"Zip me down," he said and thrusted his hips forward playfully. "I have another sweet surprise for you." I gulped and felt myself getting hard. I grabbed his zipper and moved it down, unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down. My face turned all red from what was in front of him. He was wearing a pair of rose-red men thongs. They were too small and they didn't cover all of him up. They had laces going around his hips and I could just image how it looked like from behind.

His dick was peeking up through the underwear, almost all of it. It was underneath his navel and I knew he was just half hard. I grabbed the laces and pushed them down, watching his dick come free. Magnus gasped as his dick sprung out and I couldn't help but blush. It was right in front of my lips and I was about to lean in to make it completely hard.

"Ah aaah," Magnus said in playfully tone and pulled his hips backwards. "One last thing." He turned the chocolate syrup bottle upside down and let chocolate drip down on his dick. I gulped at the sight, watching the syrup slide down his erection. He squeezed the tube a little more and it started to cover him up completely. The chocolate slipped down his erection and down his balls and inner thighs. It also dripped down on the floor, some of it landing on my thighs and feet. He stopped and I heard his breath being uneven. I looked up and saw him biting down on his bottom lip and he nodded at me. I blinked and looked back again. Then I leaned forward, letting my lips kiss the tip.

It was a funny taste. It tasted of milk chocolate and Magnus. It was wet and cold against my lips and thick. The contrast made me moan and I swallowed his head faster than planned. I grabbed the base of his cock, feeling the chocolate stick to my palm and slip through my fingers. I closed my eyes and went further down. The chocolate went around my lips and it tasted delicious. It tasted too delicious, making me have no control. I started to suck faster and harder, and pushed myself all the way down, feeling his dick hit the back of my throat and the chocolate slipping down my throat. I hummed around it and Magnus started to moan. I rolled my hips and captured his legs with my thighs, holding him as close as I could. I moved my hand up his inner thigh, separating them and started to play with his balls.

"Yeah," Magnus breathed out and his hand found my hair, grabbing it hard. "_Fuck… Mmmm._" I pulled back, making a popping sound. I licked my lips and looked up at Magnus who smirked at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked and bit his bottom lip. I grinned and let my tongue glide over the head, feeling the chocolate almost melt on my tongue. I grabbed his erection and started to pump him nice and slow, while licking his head, now leaking with pre-cum. I circulated my tongue around it and licked the slit, making Magnus jerk forward.

"Fuck!" He breathed out and looked down at me to make sure I was okay. Thankfully I have been used to that for two and a half years now, so I was prepared and had pulled away. "You're fucking good at this." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Well, I did have a good master," I said and licked his dick from one side first and then from the other.

"Master huh?" Magnus said and grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his erection. He grabbed my other wrist and pushed me down on the bed with him falling on top of me. I gasped at the sudden movement and looked up at him. He held my wrist down tightly next to my head and smirked at me. "Does that mean you'll do whatever I tell you to do?"

"Oh, yes Master," I breathed and pushed myself all the way up the bed and made sure Magnus could follow. Magnus crawled up and hovered over me, smiling sweetly at me and caressed my cheek. He straightened his body and I licked my lips at the sight of him; straddling me, naked and covered in chocolate below. Magnus tipped the chocolate syrup tube and squeezed it out, making sure it covered my chest and he made a line going form my chest down my stomach and down to my erection. He smirked at me and started to drip chocolate down on the head. I gasped at the cold feeling and threw my head back. I heard the bottle make a whistling sound, telling me it was empty and Magnus threw it away.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" He asked and leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of my waist to keep himself up.

"Whatever you want," I muttered and arched my hips up, letting both of our chocolate covered erection touch.

"Turn around," he whispered against me and I shivered. I slowly turned around and made sure my body wasn't relaxing against the sheets. I looked underneath me and saw the chocolate slowly drip down on the sheets. Magnus hands landed on my shoulder blades and he slowly started to massage every muscle, leaving a trace of chocolate everywhere. His fingers trailed down the straps holding the wings in place. He hooked a finger underneath only to let it go and let it snap down against my skin. He slowly went lower and lower and I gasped as I felt his hands grab each of my butt cheeks. He spread them apart them and I heard him moan behind me. I bit my bottom lip hard when I felt him trace kisses on my lower back.

"You look amazing," he moaned against my skin. "I could just eat you up." I tightened my grip on the sheets and tried to hold back my excitement. I wanted this to be for Magnus. For him to enjoy himself. Slowly his tongue licked over the tight ring and I cried out.

"_Oh God!_" Magnus had never done this to me. The idea of rimming had always been floating around in my mind. But I've always thought it was weird, because who would put their tongue there? In my mind that place was only for his fingers and dick to play with. But this, the wet and soft meat pressing its way into me was different. I could feel his lips and tongue circulate around. I threw my head back and pulled myself further up. "_Ma-Magnus… ngh…_ fuck this is good!" I felt him grin and pull away.

In a flash I was turned around and I gasped as my wings dug into my shoulders. He hovered over me and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and leaned up and kissed him. His lips were warm and he moaned against me, before pulling away.

"Grab the headboard," his voice was rough. My body shivered and I grabbed the headboard behind me and held it tight. "You're not allowed to let go. You cannot touch me or yourself, is that understood?" I nodded and licked my lips and looked down at myself, watching my dick getting harder. "I'm going to show this sweet Angel, this sweet cupid, some love. Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes Magnus. I would _love_ that," I moaned and hooked my legs around his waist. Magnus grabbed my knees and pressed my legs down against myself. He slowly pulled them back up and placed them on his shoulders. He grabbed his erection and positioned himself. I wanted to thrust myself against him, to feel him inside me. God, I sounded like some horny slut, but I couldn't help myself. Magnus was the most beautiful man on earth. And he loved me and he wanted to marry me. He wanted to spend eternity with me, how could I not want this man?

He gave himself a few strokes before pushing in the head. I gasped at the familiar feeling and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. It didn't hurt anymore. There was no pain, only the amazing feeling of being stretched. He pushed himself all the way in with ease and smiled down at me.

"You're becoming too good at this, Darling," he whispered. "You can take it so easily." I moaned and rolled my hips against him. Magnus growled and he grabbed my legs, throwing them away from his shoulders. He grabbed my wrists and placed them hard down on either side of my head and started to thrust hard and fast. I screamed and tried to move my legs up to hold him tight, but he was working me so good and fast, that my legs started to tremble.

He fucked me like he always did, hard and firm. Moving around inside me, hitting every nerve. My breath became rough and uneasy and I've lost all my strength. He leaned down and kissed me, before pushing himself deep inside my ass, hitting the fabulous sweet spot that made me cry out.

"There! There-" I gasped with every last breath I had. "Riii-iight there. _Oh... no… I'm-I-_" Magnus smirked and pulled away and started to move painfully slow, rolling his hips against mine. I threw my head back into the pillow and my eyes rolled back in my head and I came hard. I felt is spurt out on my stomach, leaving white stains on my stomach. But Magnus didn't stop there. He kept moving with everything he got and I lazily wriggled my wrists out of his grab and touched his stomach. His rhythm started to shake and I knew he was close. I glanced up at him and he did one finale thrust and buried himself deep inside me, making me hiss.

He came, and I felt him release inside me. It was hot and sticky. He slowly pulled out and looked down, watching as some of his sperm followed on the way out.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at him. He looked back up and his eyes were dark and lustful. "Magnus?" He practically flew down against me and his lips crashed against mine and he turned me around. I could barely register what was about to happen; that was when I felt him push himself inside me again.

**XxXxX**

I gasped and fell down against the bed with Magnus. My heart was beating fast against my chest and my whole body was sweaty. Magnus was lying next to me and I felt his heavy breathing against my skin. I started to laugh and my body was shaking as I did.

"Where did all that come from?" I asked breathlessly and turned to look at him. "That was amazing." Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss me. He tasted of chocolate and his face had a few chocolate traces from where my fingers had touched him.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he mumbled and touched my nose. "I was going to just kiss you and ask you out for dinner. But when I saw you there in that cupid outfit I couldn't resist. You know I've always wanted to see you as an angel, Angel." I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

"You have a strange-" He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you, Angel," he said and touched my chocolate covered stomach. "You're dirty." I looked down at myself, and I could smell the chocolate on me. I wriggled my nose and looked up at him.

"I should take a shower," I said and got up from the bed and sat on the edge. I began to take my wings off when Magnus came from behind and embraced me.

"Have you been thinking about when we should get married?" I blinked and turned around to look at him.

"Of course," I said and touched his cheek. "I told you I would let you decide that."

"Well, I already decided that we should wait until you were settled." I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I've been here for two and half year, Magnus. I'm settled," I said and stood up and turned around to looks down at him. Magnus's eyes travelled down my body and landed on my crotch. He blushed and shyly looked back up at me to meet my eye. "If it was up to me we could get married right now." Magnus's eyes widened and got on his knees to lean up to me.

"Really?" His eyes were big and hopeful.

"Yeah," I said, like I had to confirm it for myself. "Get dressed. We're getting married."

**XxXxX**

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," the priest said and smiled sweetly at us. "You may kiss the… erm, groom." We laughed at her and she blushed. I leaned in and captured Magnus's lips. He still tasted like chocolate, but with a little hint of mint. We had been in such a hurry that we hadn't even taken a shower. We just looked like a pair who just had a bad spray tan experience.

Magnus looked beautiful in his purple velvet suit and I was in a usual black suit. I leaned away and I looked at him.

"I love you so much my eternal crystal." Magnus blushed again and he looked down and touched our rings.

"I love you too." I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him with me and opened the big door. Outside were Tessa, Jem and Will and they cheered when they saw us.

"This is the most romantic Valentine's day I have ever experienced," Jem said and smiled.

"I love you guys!" Tessa screamed and embraced us both. I winched as her hand touched my lower back and breathed out in relief when she finally let me go.

"Congratulations," Will said and smiled. I looked back up at Magnus and smiled.

"I think we should celebrate Valentine's Day every year from now on," I said and Magnus chuckled.

"We kind of have to, since it's our anniversary," Magnus said and winked at me before intertwining our hands together. "Which just makes it even better."

"I think I have a new favourite holiday," I said and leaned up to give him a kiss. This was the best day of my life and I got to celebrate it with the best people I know. Though of course I missed my family and friends, but I would just have to tell them about it and then hope they wouldn't kill me for not waiting for them. Isabelle had been dying to be a braids maid, but I wouldn't mind making a little wedding party if that would be the case. I was finally with the man I love, and he was mine forever and ever. I couldn't be any happier. I touched the rings and Magnus's too.

"Hey, do you guys smell chocolate?" Tessa asked and sniffed next to me. I ducked my head away from her and hoped she wouldn't notice it was me.

"Seriously, I have to ask," Will suddenly said and looked at Magnus and me. "What's with the spray tan? You guys look like shit." I blushed hard and Magnus laughed before putting his arms around my shoulder. And so it begins.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! For whoever celebrates this "holiday" I hope you have an amazing day! I hope you're all pleased with this Valentines Day special! Hmm? How about you tell me? REVIEEEEEW! **

**Lots of love and chocolate syrup **


End file.
